Anbu
by Raion21
Summary: AU, Kakashi and Obito's life after the war, ObiKaka.
1. Chapter 1

As you can see I've shortened my pen name to Raion21 it's just easier.

Anywho, I've started another story even though I rarely update the ones I have, Bad Raion, bad Oh well, this just wouldn't leave me alone. Basically it's an AU where Obito is alive, so is Kakashi, their 16 year old Anbu. (Rin and Yondaime are dead) Other than that, that's all I know (Kakashi doesn't have the Sharingan). This was inspired by a drawing of Anbu Obito that I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

The room was dark and silent as the two wolf Anbu slipped out the window, blending into the shadows of the night. 

Inside, the door was opened and the light flicked on as a woman, humming carelessly, entered. She only made it two steps inside before she noticed the headless body of her husband lying on the blood soaked sheets.

Outside, the two Anbu never halted in their swift run as they heard the scream coming from the house they'd just vacated, followed quickly by more screams, shouts of outrage, and dogs barking.

They continued deeper into the dark forest, nothing more than brief, flickering, shadows of death in the night.

* * *

As the sun started to rise the two wolves could be found miles away from the house, entering the Anbu locker room. They removed their white and red steel wolf masks and set them on the bench as they shed their blood soaked armor and clothing. 

The wolves stepped under the warm spray of the shower, letting the water rinse the blood off, just as the door opened to allow more Anbu in.

"Ah, the wolf twins!" On called as he pulled off his hawk mask. "Back so soon, you only left last night?"

"Heard you two got yourself a juicy little bandit to kill" Another said as she yanked her boots off and kicked them aside.

The shorter, silver haired, wolf continued to try and rid himself of a particularly stubborn spot of blood on his upper arm, while the black haired wolf merely glanced over his shoulder before going back to washing himself.

"Ignoring us?" The hawk Anbu growled. "Think you're better than us just because you Sensei's a dead Hokage?"

The hawk moved for his sword but before he could barely twitch his hand the silver haired wolf was on him, kunai to throat.

The door opened and another Anbu entered. "Knock it off! Hatake, Uchiha, Hokage wants to see you, Jounin uniform." The Anbu turned and left the room.

Hatake Kakashi, the silver haired wolf, turned and went to his locker, Uchiha Obito, the black haired wolf, joined him a moment later, toweling his hair dry.

Once fully clothed in standard Jounin uniforms, Anbu uniforms safely stowed in their lockers, the two wolves turned shinobi exited the building, stepping out into the early morning sunlight, and heading towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A/N 

Yeah I know it's short, not sure if I'm going to do the next chapters longer or not.

So let me know what you think and I'll try and continue soon (I'll also try and continue my other storys too)

Rewiew Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, and as they reached the outer office, the Hokage's secretary immediately stood from her desk, knocked twice on the office door, then stuck her head in. A second later she emerged and turned towards two shinobi. "Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, the Third Hokage will see you now."

* * *

The Third Hokage was an old man, he'd seen many suffer and die, but none had tugged at his heart quite like these two. Kakashi and Obito had been through so much in their short lives and he hated to see them go through any more hardship. That was why couldn't quite decide if the results of their last mental evaluation was a blessing or a curse.

After speaking with their psychologist it was determined that their mental stability was near the breaking point and they not only needed to be removed from Anbu, but from active shinobi duty's as well.

This was a blessing because they would no longer have to deal with the stress of being such skilled shinobi and could just relax for awhile. It was also a curse because not only had he allowed the mental health of two of Konoha's finest to degrade so far but he also had to tell the two teenagers that they wouldn't be able to do the only thing they know how.

Both boy had been born into war and sent to the front lines at an early age, death was all they really knew. It's what made them so perfect and wrong for Anbu, wrong because nobody that young should only know death

The two teens entered the large office where Konoha's leader conducted his business. The place looked distinctly different from how their sensei, the Fourth Hokage, had it. For one there wasn't unfinished paperwork piled up everywhere, the desk didn't have any of the little trinkets he'd collected over the years, most of which had been given to him by Obito, Kakashi, and Rin. There weren't any old movie posters from movies that had come out when the Third himself had been a kid. Their sensei had loved those old movies, he'd dragged them to them every chance he got.

Their sensei was gone now, as was Rin, and when Obito shifted to his left just slightly, just enough so that his and Kakashi's shoulders were just barely touching, and Kakashi didn't move away, the Third made no mention of it, instead he got straight down to business.

"How was you mission?" He asked.

"Successful." Obito replied.

"No complications?" The Third continued.

"No." Kakashi was the one to answer this time.

The Third Hokage sighed, he'd get the details in a written report late but he'd hoped he could've drawn this out longer. Apparently these two weren't going to make this easy on him. "Well I've called you here for a reason. That reason being, it has been decided that you two will be removed from active duty until further notice." He said formally.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "When will our jounin duty's begin?" He asked.

The Third sighed again. "They won't. You're being removed from _all_ active duty."

"Why?" Obito asked sharply.

This is why he hated doing this kind of thing, how were you supposed to tell a borderline insane shinobi that he's borderline insane? "Because you've been overworking yourselves far more than is healthy and all shinobi need a rest sometime." That should work.

"We're not insane." Kakashi stated coldly.

Obito's eyes narrowed the second he caught on to his partners line of thinking. "Who told you we were?" He growled.

"Nobody told me, because you're not insane." The Third sat up a little straighter. "You've taken on more S-ranked missions than any shinobi twice your age. You need a break, and that's an order!" At least he could fall back on that, they wouldn't disobey an order.

"Yes sir!" Both young shinobi said in unison and saluted.

"Good, Dismissed." The Third said as he went back to the paperwork he'd been skimming through before the two wolves had shown up. When he heard his office door close he leaned back in his chair and sighed again, he hoped they'd be alright.

* * *

Kakashi and Obito silently made their way to the small studio apartment they shared. Obito had moved in with Kakashi after the Kyuubi attack, when their sensei had sacrificed himself and his son for the village.

Once there, Kakashi discarded his vest and layed down on the large bed.

Obito sat next to him. "They think we're insane." He stated.

Kakashi turned his head to see the other teen better. "Either that or damn close to it." He reached out and slipped a hand under both Obito's vest and shirt. "We probably are though."

The black haired wolf smirked over his shoulder to his partner as he stripped off his clothes and straddled Kakashi's waist. "I don't feel insane." He whispered.

"Ignorance is bliss." Kakashi murmured as he stroked the other's chest.

Obito quickly disposed of the others clothes and latched his mouth onto his collarbone and sucked. "I prefer another kind of bliss." He whispered into Kakashi's skin.

* * *

A/N

This chapter was a little longer than I'd originally planed, so be happy! Anyway I'll try to continue this story and my other storys soon.  
So untill next time!

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ha! Look at that, an update!

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kakashi woke, he glanced to his left to see Obito, at the desk, writing their report from last night's mission. Being partnered with Obito had many perks, one of which was he never had to write reports, Obito always did them, of course they were always late, but at least he didn't have to do them. He stretched and yawned before reaching for his pants that had been discarded on the floor earlier. "You almost done with that?" He asked.

"Almost, just putting on the finishing touches." Obito grinned over his shoulder at his silver haired partner and continued writing.

Kakashi sat up. "You mean the sound effects?" He muttered.

"Uh-huh." Was the only reply as Obito started to roll up the report.

He spun around in his chair and leaned back with a serious look on his face. Kakashi hoped he didn't start ranting about being taken off active duty. He was upset about it too, there was just no point in sulking.

Obito took a deep breath and crossed his arms, Kakashi prepared to tune him out. "Since we're going to have a whole lot more free time on our hands I think we should take up a hobby." Obito said, still completely serious.

"A hobby?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Obito grinned. "Yeah a hobby. It'll be fun, we could go dancing, or fishing, or something. You know fun."

Apparently Obito wasn't going to go the sulking route, he was going to go the insane route. "Dancing or fishing? Are you cracked?" Kakashi couldn't believe his partner of countless Anbu missions would suggest that they go dancing or fishing. Though the more he thought about it the more he realized it was so something Obito would suggest.

"Well we can't screw like bunnies all the time, even you don't have the stamina for that." Obito stood and walked over to the window, opening it. "'sides who knows how long they're gonna keep us off active duty." He made a few hand seals and waited. "We need something to do." It only took a few seconds for a bird to appear, and he tied the mission report scroll to it's leg. "Take this to the Hokage." He said before shooing it off and closing the window.

"Yeah, but dancing and fishing?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

Obito rolled his eyes. "Well it doesn't have to be dancing and fishing, it could be something else. My point is we need something to do!"

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, "and if you say dancing and fishing I'll beat you down with your goggles." He reached over to the nightstand to grab the orange goggles and shook them threateningly in front of the other teen's face.

Obito laughed. "I wasn't gonna say it, but you seem to be a little hung up on it. Me thinks the Hatake doth protest to much."

"You are cracked." Kakashi stood and went to retrieve his shirt from in front of the bathroom door.

"Yeah but I'm right. So the rest of the day will be spent finding a hobby!" Obito stood and started pulling clothing out of the dresser. "You can't go out looking like that, gotta have style!"

"The day's almost over." The silver haired teen crossed his arms and added under his breath, "I do to have style."

Either not hearing or ignoring the last comment Obito continued to sort through shirts and pants. "Konoha does have nightlife you know."

It always amazed Kakashi how much clothing Obito had accumulated over the years. While they didn't spend every waking moment together, they didn't really spend all that much time apart, and even if Obito had been clothes shopping everytime they were apart, because he only went grocery shopping with Kakashi, it still wouldn't add up to the mountain crammed into the dresser. "Clubbing is not a hobby."

"Anything can be a hobby if you try hard enough." Obito pulled out a pair of black leather pants and tossed them to Kakashi. "Put these on, you'll look good in them"

Kakashi held the pants at arms length. "I am not wearing this."

"Why not?" Obito whined.

"Because they're too tight." Kakashi held them up to his hips to demonstrate.

Obito grinned. "They're supposed to be tight, they'll show off your ass."

"I don't want to show off my ass." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Yes you do. Now put them on so I can pick a shirt that'll match." Obito said as he went back to digging through the massive pile of clothing.

Instead of strangling Obito with the pants, he just sighed and dropped his shirt in favor taking off his Jounin pants and attempting to squirm into to the leather pants.

Obito hummed quietly to himself as he debated on what would look best on Kakashi, the sleeveless form-fitting blue shirt, or the sleeveles black shirt with strategically placed rips. Decisions, decisions. After a little more debate he went with a long-sleeved, dark red, button up.When he turned to give it to his partner he found Kakashi on the floor struggling to get the zipper up on the leather pants.

The black haired teen dropped to the floor between Kakashi's outstretched legs. "Allow me." He batted Kakashi's hands away and gently pulled the zipper into place. "Be nice to the clothes and they'll be nice to you." He smirked.

Kakashi glared. "I hate it when you try to use me as your dress up doll."

Obito grinned. "You're so hot though." He reached foreward and pulled Kakashi into a sitting position by his shoulders, then reached behind him to where he'd dropped the shirt, wrapping it around his partner's shoulders. "Arms." He said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but lifted his arms to slip them into the sleeves. Then very graciously didn't gouge Obito's eyes out when he started to do the buttons, instead he merely knocked his hands away and did them himself.

Pouting a little, Obito, watched as Kakashi buttoned the shirt all the way up to the collar. "You can't button all of them." He whined.

"Why not?" Kakashi muttered.

"Because you have a delicious neck." Obito stated as he unbuttoned the top three buttons. "And you better leave it like that."

Kakashi decided not to argue with him, it made Obito happy to dress Kakashi up, and so few things could make shinobi like them happy. Maybe this little forced vacation was a good thing, so long as he didn't have to dance.

A/N

I've decided to go a completely different direction with this story and Obito's character than I'd originly planned. Hope there are still people out there reading this story, Sorry it took me so long.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer than the other three chapters combined so I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

By the time Obito had Kakashi looking perfect, and convinced him to leave the mask at home, with himself dressed in dark brown slacks and a simple white button up shirt with a black T-shirt underneath it, the sun was getting ready to set. "How come your pants don't have to be skin tight?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Because," Obito said as they exited their apartment on the top level of the Jounin District, "you look better in tight leather than me."

They headed towards the stairs to descend to the lower levels. The Jounin District was set up so Jounin could relax and have fun in their off hours without bothering villagers or other, more sane, shinobi. The top three levels were apartments, while the bottom four levels were devoted to entertainment needs. Such as bars, restaurants, bookstores of both the normal and adult variety, kinky sex shops, and various other little shops. There was even a theater that played every type of movie under the sun, and of course clubs, lots and lots of different types of clubs.

Obito steered them towards a small restaurant that advertised the best ramen in all of Konoha, it probably wasn't as good as Ichiraku, but he didn't want to go all the way across the village only to come all the way back for the clubs.

"I'm not dancing." Kakashi stated as they sat down at a small table in the back of the restaurant.

"Whatever you say 'Kashi-chan." Obito grinned at his silver haired partner. "But you're going to have fun. This vacation of ours will go much faster if we're having fun."

"I don't want to go to a club. They're always too crowded." Kakashi stared at his ramen.

"But we're all dressed up!" Obito whined, then sighed. "Well, where do you want to go?" He asked, pouting.

Kakashi stirred his ramen around a bit with his chopsticks. "I don't know, somewhere that's not that crowded." He said.

Obito leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "How 'bout a movie?" He asked, grinning across the table at Kakashi. "That shouldn't be too crowded. Plus it's nice and dark." He hooked Kakashi's foot with his own under the table.

Kakashi grumbled and pulled his foot back.. "Fine, but no gore."

"Great!" Obito cheered.

"And no porn." Kakashi sighed.

Obito slumped onto the table. "You take all the fun out of going to the movies." He muttered.

Kakashi smirked. "We'll see."

After that they finished their ramen, paid, and left the little restaurant, they headed down the stairs two more levels where the theater was located.

"Why don't you get the popcorn while I get the tickets?" Obito suggested.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You don't honestly think I'm gonna fall for that do you?"

"I swear on my sharingan that I won't get anything with gore or porn. Just go get the popcorn and soda and I'll catch up." Obito grinned.

"I'm warning you uchiha, behave yourself!" Kakashi growled and with one last glare, turned and walked over to the snack-bar.

Obito turned back to the ticket stand and grinned at the old woman behind the glass. "So, what's playing today?" He asked.

"Read the sign brat" She grumbled.

"Charming lady." Obito muttered under his breath.

The sign to the left of the woman had a list of the movies that were playing tonight. Looked like a few lame comedies, a handful of cartoons, a romance or two, and everything else was porn. Kakashi probably wouldn't be too pleased if he came back with tickets to a porno and he'd never hear the end of it if he got a cartoon, even though he really wanted to see one of them. In the end he decided on one of the romances.

"Let's see what dear 'Kashi-chan has to say to that!" Obito chuckled to himself.

* * *

After standing in line at the snack bar while the giant of a shinobi ahead of him tried to make up his mind between Skittles and M&M, then ended up getting both, Kakashi was finally at the counter. "I'll have a medium popcorn and a medium Pepsi." He told the eerily cheerful girl behind the counter.

"For a dollar extra you can get them both in large." She said in very high pitched voice.

"Um... Sure." Kakashi said.

"We're also having a special tonight only, when you buy a large popcorn you can get nachos at half price!" She waved towards a huge container of bubbling liquid cheese.

"No thanks." Kakashi said.

"And if you did get the nachos you'd get a king size candy bar free, and if you had the..."

"No"

"...candy bar you'd have to get ice cream too because they only go good with ice..."

Kakashi slammed his fists onto the counter. "I just want a medium popcorn and a medium Pepsi!"

"I thought you wanted a large popcorn and a large Pepsi?" She asked.

"I changed my mind now hand them over!" Kakashi growled.

"Geez, you don't have to be rude." She pouted as she turned to get the popcorn.

Once Kakashi had his medium Pepsi and popcorn he tossed the some money on the counter and stomped away.

When he met up with Obito again, the Uchiha pouted. "You only got a medium?" He asked.

Kakashi seriously considered dumping the popcorn on Obito's head and going home to sleep and forget this night ever happened, but before he could make up his mind Obito slipped an arm around his waist and steered him across the lobby to the ticket taker.

The silver haired teen sighed as they sat down in the middle of the theater, hopefully the movie wouldn't be too long and they could go home. Kakashi hated going out in public, people tended to look at him funny, whether it was because of his mask or the fact that most people still considered him the son of the disgraced White Fang, he didn't know, nor did he care. That's why he liked being in Anbu. There, he was just a faceless killer, no past, no name, just a tool of death. That was probably why he was on mental leave, using S-class missions as an escape from reality probably wasn't all that good for his sanity.

Obito barely waited for the lights to go off before his hand was massaging Kakashi's thigh. The silver haired shinobi shifted in his seat, he would not allow Obito to affect him here, he would not screw around with Obito in a theater like a horny teenager. Kakashi repeated these things in his head as Obito's hand moved a little further up his leg.

Obito was plotting out the night as he stroked Kakashi's thigh. First he would get his silver haired lover all hot and bothered, then leave him like that and pretend to watch the movie for a bit while really watching Kakashi squirm in his seat. Second, after the movie, they would go for a walk somewhere outside the Jounin district, maybe through the training grounds, which by then, should all be empty. Third, after the walk as they were heading home, he would do something romantic, despite what he lead people to believe Kakashi was a total sucker for romance, and he blushed so cutely. And last but most certainly not least they'd go home for a nice long night.

If everything worked out according to plan, it would completely make up for the lack of clubbing. Though they'd still have to find a hobby. Obito turned his head to look at Kakashi, who appeared to very interested in the movie.

Kakashi wasn't really interested in the movie, he was just trying to concentrate on something, something that wasn't Obito's hand, which had currently found it's way between his legs and was rubbing him far too slowly and far too lightly for his liking, not that he was being affected by it.

Obito grinned, part one of 'Operation: Get Kakashi In The Sack' was a go. He started rubbing him a little harder, squeezing a little every so often.

Kakashi started to move his hips forward a little, though he was still most definitely ignoring Obito and his juvenile antics. When the Uchiha went back to the slow light rubbing Kakashi could have cried at the lose of friction, though only if he had been paying attention of course.

He took a deep breath, he was a shinobi after all, he could withstand all kinds of torture. By the time he exhaled Kakashi cracked and grabbed Obito's hand pushing it harder into himself, thrusting his hips forward as he did so. He groaned quietly as Obito massaged him harder, squeezing and kneading him through the leather of his pants. And then the hand was gone and Kakashi could have screamed, or bashed his head into the seat in front of him, or both!

Obito suppressed a laugh as he pulled his hand away and sipped at the soda. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kakashi glaring at him, but he kept his focus on the screen where a large muscular half naked man, whose hair was blowing softly in a nonexistent wind, was declaring his undying love for a women with abnormally large breasts. He settled back in his seat to watch to movie, and Kakashi.

Kakashi was still glaring at Obito. Either the Uchiha just wanted to make him squirm or he wanted Kakashi to come to him, he wouldn't get either. Kakashi turned back to the movie, willing away his hard-on by think of the most gruesomely disgusting battles he could imagine.

Obito was a little disappointed when Kakashi recovered so quickly and started watching the move. He was tempted to reach over there and play around a bit more but decided against it because that could but exactly what Kakashi wanted. Instead he passed his silver haired partner the popcorn and rested his head on his shoulder. Kakashi in turn leaned his head on Obito's. Both pretending to forget what had just happened.

As the credits started rolling Kakashi started chuckling quietly. "What's so funny?" Obito asked.

"I was just thinking what the other Anbu would say if they saw the 'Wolf Twins' watching a romance movie, leaning on each other, and holding hands like a couple of love-struck school boys." Kakashi replied.

"Probably something along the lines of 'ew gross, cooties,' you know how those Anbu can be, I hear they're all nuts." Obito said. "'sides if I hear them make fun of my little 'Kashi-chan I'll gut 'em for you."

Kakashi snorted. "I wouldn't have a problem with them making fun of me if you'd stop calling me 'your little 'Kashi-chan' in front of them."

Obito grinned. "But you are my little 'Kashi-chan." He nuzzled the other teen's shoulder.

Kakashi muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'idiot' but didn't say anything else. Instead he stood, pulling Obito along with him. "Let's go."

The raven haired Uchiha followed Kakashi, wrapping his arm around his lover as they stepped outside. "I don't want to go home yet" He said. "The night's still young."

Kakashi leaned into Obito a bit. "It's getting close to midnight."

"Exactly." Obito said. It was time to begin part 2 of 'Operation: Get Kakashi Into The Sack'. "Let's go for a walk."

The silver haired shinobi glanced at his partner, he didn't seem to be up to anything, but his gut was telling him to be on guard. His gut had never let him down before. "What are you plotting?" He asked.

"Plotting?" Obito feigned innocence. "All I'm plotting is a nice night for the two of us. Is that so wrong."

It might have been because it was a nice night, or it might have been because he really was insane, but whatever the reason he decided to go along with whatever it was that Obito had planned, for the time being at least. "Let's go then." He said.

Obito grinned and took Kakashi's hand, steering them towards the nearest exit from the Jounin District. All the Jounin District exits were marked with red and gold arches, they were faded and badly in need of a paint job. The popular theory was that none of the painters wanted to come near the section of town where mentally disturbed men and women lived with their large collections of sharp pointy objects.

As they walked through the main streets of Konoha they only came across a few Shinobi-Policemen patrolling their designated areas. They walked towards the training areas, where it would be just them and the trees.

"It's a nice night." Obito commented as they walked through the clearing that contained the three training posts and the memorial stone.

"Yeah." Kakashi sighed, watching the stars as they walked. "You think they're watching us?" He asked.

Obito turned to Kakashi. "Who?"

"Sensei and Rin." Kakashi said, still watching the sky. "And everybody else we've ever known that's died."

By 'everybody else' Obito knew he meant his Father. "I'd like to think so, I'd also like to think they'd have the decency to not watch us at certain times." He nudged Kakashi a little but it was too dark to tell if he was blushing or not. "Though Sensei probably would, you know he was a total closet perv. I mean come on growing up with Jiraiya as a role model how could he not be?"

Kakashi laughed. "Please don't make me think about Sensei watching us have sex. Otherwise I may not be able to have sex ever again."

"Balloons!" Obito yelled.

"What? Where?" Kakashi looked around but didn't see anything.

"No Sensei, think about balloons." Obito demanded.

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered.

Obito grinned and hugged Kakashi. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"And don't you forget it." Kakashi murmured into Obito's neck.

Obito pulled his head back and looked into Kakashi's eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Kakashi kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too."

"Hey you two!" Someone yelled. They turned to see three Genin running up to them. They came to a halt in front of the two shinobi. "Stop what you doing!" The one in the middle commanded.

"Huh?" Was Obito's intelligent response.

"Sensei we found two more!" The Genin yelled back into the trees.

A moment later a tall shinobi walked calmly out of the tree line. "It's alright kids, not them." As he got closer they identified him as Hyuuga Hizashi of the Branch House of the Hyuuga Clan. "Hatake-san Uchiha-san, what brings you out so late?" He asked.

"Well it was a nice stroll through the training grounds until your Genin interrupted us, you should really think about getting some leashes for these children Hizashi-sensei." Obito said.

"Hey shut it Uchiha, we're doing our jobs!." The vocal Genin yelled.

"Calm down Urusai, and show some respect to a superior shinobi." The pale eyed Hyuuga said.

"I apologize Uchiha-senpai." Urusai grumbled.

Obito was tempted to stick his tongue out at the boy. "What are you lot doing out so late?" He asked the Hyuuga instead.

"Mission. Hokage-sama wants a team of Genin to patrol the training grounds at night to keep teenage civilians from using them as their own personal sex spots." He replied.

"Well we weren't gonna have sex, at least not here anyway." Obito said.

Urusai gagged and looked like he was about to vomit.

Kakashi, who had remained silent thus far, stomped on Obito's foot. "Sorry." He apologized to Hizashi. "We'll leave you to your mission." He grabbed Obito's arm and dragged him off towards Konoha.

Once they were well enough away Kakashi let go of Obito. "Those were Genin, you idiot." He growled.

Obito chuckled. "Yeah, so? I'm of the firm belief that if a Genin can't stand a little chat about sex he's in the wrong line of work."

Kakashi sighed and started walking. "The idiocy of that statement aside," he said as Obito fell into step next to him and took his hand, "if some whacked out Jounin had said something like that to you when we Genin how would you have reacted?"

"Probably the same way." Obito said cheerfully.

Kakashi shook his head. "Come on idiot, let's go home."

The idiot in question let out an overly-dramatic sigh. "Alright."

By the time they reached they Jounin District Obito was starting to fret, those damn Genin had totally unhinged the third part of his plan. They were at the base of the stairwell that lead up to their apartment when an idea hit him.

He spun Kakashi around so they were facing each other and kissed him deeply on the lips.

At first Kakashi wasn't quite sure what hit him, they'd been about to head up the stairs and then he was suddenly being kissed, and his knees were starting to go weak so he leaned into his beautiful lover for support.

Obito pulled back. "Upstairs?" He asked.

All Kakashi could manage was a quick nod before Obito was dragging him up the stairs and into the apartment. His shirt was off before they were even all the way through the door. Then the door was closed and his pants were off, and before he knew it he was naked on the bed with an equally naked Obito on top of him, sucking on his collarbone. "Obito..." He groaned as he ran his hands up and down his lover's back.

Afterwards, they laid together, Kakashi draped over Obito's chest, Obito running the tips of his fingers up and down Kakashi's spine. "Mmm, this was a good night." Kakashi murmured.

"Yeah." Obito grinned.

Kakashi lightly pinched Obito's nipple. "Not just the sex you perv. All of tonight. In Anbu we never got to spend this much time together outside of work."

Obito hugged Kakashi closer to him. "Your right." He paused. "I'm thinking about asking for a regular Jounin assignment. Maybe even teaching Genin later down the line."

Kakashi laughed. "You? Teaching? That's good."

"I'm serious, Obito-sensei has a nice ring to it." Obito pouted.

Kakashi smiled. "Your right, it does. I like it." He sighed and kissed the Uchiha's chest.

Obito kissed the top of Kakashi's head. "I'm exhausted." He whispered.

"Then sleep." Kakashi replied. "You earned it tonight."

Obito grinned as he reached down and pulled the blankets over both of them.

A/N

I had a few things I wanted to say but it's almost 1:30am here and I can't remember.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
